Christmas Drabbles and Short Stories
by pinkcat4569
Summary: A series of short stories, hopefully 100 words, but some may break that.  Most are Becker/Jess, but not all.
1. Chapter 1 Mistletoe Surprise

Title: Mistletoe Surprise

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G/K

Spoilers: None

Pairing: Becker/Jess, Matt, Connor and Abby appear

Description: Jess and Becker begin the Christmas season.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: This was supposed to be a drabble of 100 words, but I like it too much as is. This isn't for a community or another author, so my rules, and I am breaking them. It is still short though.

Mistletoe Surprise

"Are you bummed Becker that the mission was short and smooth?" asked Jess.

"No I like things short and smooth," he said, with a slight leer at the short field coordinator. "Anyway, trips through an anomaly are best short."

"I agree. I don't like you all disappearing from my screen."

He smiled. "I brought you something."

Jess looked up to see him holding a small green plant.

"What is that?" It kind of looks like mistletoe, but not completely. Did you pick that in the Cretaceous?"

"Yeah, Connor lectured me about butterflies. As usual, I didn't understand. Today is the first of December, right?"

"It is. You teased me for singing Christmas carols too early, remember?"

"I apologize. Its never too early for tradition," he said, holding the plant over her head.

"It's probably not mistletoe," she said.

"Close enough," said Becker.

She smiled, stood up, and they gently kissed.

Jess took the plant. "Let's hang it up," she said.

"No. I don't want other guys using it," he said with a smile.

She blushed.

Connor whispered, "You gonna tell them?"

"Later, I don't want to ruin the moment," whispered Matt, "Plus I could be wrong. It might not be a relative of poison ivy."

"How bad will the rash be, if it is?" asked Abby.

"Not too bad."

"Maybe they can rub lotion on each other," shispered Connor.

All three smirked.

The End


	2. Chapter 2 Advent Calendar

Title:Christmas Stories and Drabbles 2: Advent Calendar

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G/K

Spoilers: No

Description: Another short story centered around the holidays and my favorite couple, Becker/Jess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the Characters.

Author's Note: Several of you have wondered why I don't include more Rex, Sid and Nancy. Read on...

800 Words

Advent Calendar

One December morning, Jess interrupted a meeting between Abby and Lester.

"These were made by my friend Tony," she said, handing them both an advent calendar. "He gave me a sweet deal. I have a chocolate calendar for everyone at the ARC."

"Everyone?" asked Lester. "All 500?"

Jess nodded. "Go on, open the first window. "

"Chocolate suit. Suitable."

Jess rolled her eyes.

"That's expensive," said Abby.

"No. Tony needed a test before filling a huge order."

"And 500 is a small test?" asked Lester.

Jess smiled and nodded. "He's got lots of interest from big companies. He's invested a fortune in machines, so he gave me a cheap deal in exchange for being test subjects. Abby, open yours."

"Isn't it the same as his?"

"Oh, no. That's the genus of Tony's idea. They can be personalized."

Abby opened window one, and found a chocolate Sid and Nancy.

"Jess! That's brilliant!"

Jess smiled. "I did the drawings. Luckily, Tony improved them. Excuse me, I have people to make merry."

As she left she smiled back at them. Lester, over the days, would find chocolate cigars, champagne, and the mammoth. Abby would find normal animals like a bear, and a tiger, but also a brachiosaur and Rex.

Jess gave Connor his. He opened window one to find the Millennium Falcon.

"Cool, a Star Wars calendar."

"Nope," said Jess, as he popped the ship in his mouth. "It's a Connor calendar."

"What's that mean?"

"You have to wait and find out. One window per day, Connor."

"What are you going to do, check?" he asked with a laugh.

She stared at him.

"OK, Jess," he said, nervously. "One window per day."

She smiled. He'd be so surprised. His windows included Doctor Who's Tardis, Spock from Star Trek, and the Batmobile.

Matt was mysterious, so his calendar was a little vague. His had chocolate EMD's, plants, and Emily. The rest were standard things like holly, reindeer, cars, and beer. When Tony looked at her, Jess had replied "Christmas and bloke things."

Emily was easier, but still hard. She had chocolate shoes, a purse, a gun, and a pair of broken shackles . Again, Tony had looked at her and she said "girl things and freedom."

She passed out all the calendars, but one. Not all the calendars were so personalized. Even Jess couldn't make 500 close friends. Most of the calendars were generic but with a theme. The menagerie staff had animals and dinosaurs, the canteen people had food, medical had bones, and security had guns.

Speaking of guns, the last calendar was meant for Becker.

"The best for last?" he asked. "I've heard about these. You're popular today, Miss Parker."

Jess smiled. "I'm glad they are a hit. Tony will be pleased."

Becker frowned. "Tell me about 'Tony," he said unpleasantly.

Jess tried not to smile. He was jealous, and it made her day. "Oh, he's a college mate."

"Uh, huh."

She did smile. "We're close."

"How close?"

She burst out laughing. "You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

She hopped around a little. "Hee Hee. You are."

"Jessica!" he said in anger.

She calmed herself. "I'm sorry. It's funny."

"Hilarious."

"You don't need to be jealous."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't like me that way, and just so you know, you are never meeting him."

"Why?"

Jess blushed, and giggled. "You're his type."

Becker's mouth dropped open, and he blushed. "I see. Should have known, a bloke who makes chocolate."

Jess hit him on the arm. "That is so rude, and prejudiced."

He laughed.

"You seem much more relaxed, now, Becker. Are you relieved about something?"

"Hush."

She giggled.

"Open your calendar."

Becker smiled. "I know...lots of guns. I saw the ones you gave my men."

"Yours is special. Don't worry, though there probably are one or two lethal weapons, of the chocolate kind."

Chuckling, he opened the first window.

"Um, Jess. I think you gave me the wrong one."

Jess walked beside him to see. "No. This is yours."

He held up a pair of tiny chocolate lips.

"Really?" he asked.

She smirked. "Don't you recognize them?"

"Should I?"

She blushed, smiled, and held them up to her lips. "They're mine."

Becker smiled. "You gave me your lips?"

"I did."

"I'm going to eat them."

"Go ahead."

He popped them in his mouth. "They're kind of...spicy," he said.

The heat puckered his lips, she giggled, and kissed them.

"Sorry, too spicy?"

Becker's face was red as he recovered from the heat. "You're a little naughty, you know that?"

She giggled and shook her head. "It's not my fault I have a spicy kiss, Becker."

Becker laughed. "I'm a little worried now."

"Oh, what about?" she asked innocently.

"The other windows."

"I'm not saying anything," she said with a smirk.

The End.

Author's Note: I don't care that its probably impossible to personalize that many chocolates. It's just a story. It would be cool though, an advent calendar whose prizes looked like your cat, car, or boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3 Caroling

Title: Caroling

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Pairing: Jess/Becker

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Description: Jess' attempt to get the team caroling doesn't go too well.

Words: 151

Caroling

"You aren't coming?"

"Sorry, Jess," said Matt. "Not my thing."

"I don't get you, guys. You'll fight dinosaurs and future predators, but you won't go caroling?"

"I'd rather waltz with a raptor," said Becker.

Matt laughed.

"Connor's going," she said.

"Abby's forcing me," said Connor.

"Because Jess is forcing me," said Abby.

"You're a bunch of Scrooges!" Jess cried. "Don't come! "I'll sing by myself!"

"We don't need them," said a tech, wrapping his scarf around her.

"Thank you."

Becker clenched his fist.

"Let's have partners," suggested a medic.

"To look after each other," said Jess.

"and generate heat," said the medic, leering.

Jess blushed uncomfortably.

Becker stepped forward.

"Changed your mind?" asked Matt with a smirk.

"Shut up," he muttered. "Jess, wait."

"Partners?" asked Becker, glaring at the men, who retreated.

"Of course," she said, taking his hand.

"Have fun," said Matt, smirking. "Joy to the world, Becker."

"Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4 Tree Trimming

Author's Note: It's a good thing I changed the title of the collection to Stories and Drabbles. Here's another longer, but still short one. No drabbles yet. I'll work on it.

1230 Words

Spoilers: Series 4 and hints to 5

Tree Trimming

"I'm a highly disciplined and trained military officer. This is beneath me."

Jess rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I hope the Queen doesn't find out I'm using one of her soldiers to string popcorn."

Becker chuckled. He sat in OPs, a huge bowl of popcorn beside him. "You could be exiled."

She smiled. "Hmm, I will take that risk for the wonderment of Christmas."

He smiled at her, standing by the huge tree. The tiny woman leaned up on her toes, stretching the short yellow skirt even higher up on her legs. He stretched his neck to enjoy the view, grinning with pleasure.

"Do you...uh, need help...there Jess?" he asked, hoping she'd say no, so she'd stretch more.

"Yes, thanks, ugh, how do the elves do it?"

He laughed as he walked up to her. He took the ornament and without any effort whatsoever, he easily put it on the high branch. He than smirked at her, and she frowned.

"Thank you," she said, annoyed. He laughed.

"Let's hang the popcorn strings now. You do the high part and I'll do the low," she said. She took the strings out of the popcorn bowl.

"Becker!" she cried, holding up a little less than a foot of strung popcorn. "This is all you've done? How? There's half the popcorn missing!"

Becker smiled, shrugged, and said, "I was hungry."

She smacked him. "It wasn't for eating! Shame on you. The Christmas elves and angels are all crying!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "I'm...sorry? I don't how to apologize to elves."

She shook her head. "Now, what do we do? We have nothing to hang on the tree in the place of the popcorn."

Becker got on his mobile. "Hey, Abby, are you bored? We need some more popcorn stringers."

"And more popcorn!" cried Jess.

"Huh?" asked Becker into the phone. "It seems something happened to half the popcorn."

"Someone ate it!"

Becker laughed. "Yeah, she's in a tizzy. I could use your help, yeah, bring them up here too. Yes, we need more popcorn. OK, thanks." He hung up the phone. "K, Jess. We'll soon have an army up here to string popcorn. Christmas is saved."

Jess stood still, hands on her hips. He just laughed more. "You don't have anything else to put on the tree?" he asked.

She sighed. "Yes. I have some more glittered pine cones, and some orange peels."

"Orange peels?"

"For orange-y scent."

Becker stared at her.

"What?"

"Why are we going natural with the decor?"

"To save the environment, Becker. Do you know how many purchased decorations go in to land fills every year?"

"No. Happily, I do not. Besides, using them year after year and not using new, fresh decor from nature saves the environment too, doesn't it?"

He face went pink. "Uh, yeah. I guess, put that way, it could. I suppose."

He laughed. "I think we've done more to save the world then most people, Jess."

She smiled. "I suppose. Hang a few more pine cones for me, anyway, huh?"

He smiled, and put the ornaments up high. In a short while, they had company.

"Hey, Jess," called Abby. With her were three menagerie assistants, carrying popcorn and cranberries. Abby carried sodas, crisps, and biscuits. "Let's have a party," she said.

Her assistants cheered.

Jess hugged Abby. "Thank you," she said. She watched as the group cleared desks and pushed them together, making a large table.

"This could turn out better, actually," Jess said. Becker smiled. "Oh, no thanks to you soldier."

He chuckled.

Connor and some techs walked in with shopping bags. "Ho, ho, ho," he said. "Someone order Christmas? We got it all: garland, lights, ornaments. You'll like the ornaments: animals for Abby, shoes for Jess, Victorian carolers for Emily, but, sorry, man," he said to Becker, "no guns."

"Connor, I wanted natural decorations," said Jess.

"Yeah, and where did they go? Into Action Man's tummy, that's where. These," he said, holding up the packaged ornaments, "won't get eaten."

"True," said Becker.

"Oh, alright," said Jess.

Popcorn was popping. The techs and menagerie staff strung popcorn and cranberries. Connor and Abby hung the purchased ornaments, and Jess set out the refreshments.

"What's in this bag?" she asked. "Chocolate ornaments! Yummy!"

"For the tree," said Connor, smirking.

Jess stared at him. She blushed. "Of course, for the tree. I'll hang them."

Becker appeared behind her. He snatched them from her hands. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Give me those! Becker! No fair," she said. She put on her best puppy-dog face. "You ate some decorations."

Becker laughed. "Fine, here."

She smiled great big as she opened the foil stars, popping a couple in her mouth.

Connor whispered to Abby, "I really didn't think they'd make it the tree."

Abby smiled.

"So here you lot are," said Matt, walking in with Emily. "I wondered where you'd gotten to."

"A tree decorating party, how lovely," said Emily. "Popcorn strings, oh, these remind me of home."

She popped some kernels in her mouth.

"Emily! They're for the tree" cried Jess, spitting chocolate. "Excuse me."

The room broke into laughter. Jess turned bright red.

"It's OK, Jess," said Becker popping another chocolate into the embarrassed coordinator's mouth. "The tree is what plastic ornaments are for."

"Yes, and this is what the edible ornaments are for," said Emily, putting popcorn in her mouth.

Everyone laughed.

"What's going on out here?" cried James Lester.

"Looks like a tree trimming to me," said Matt, helping Connor place the lights around the tree.

"How dare you! This is not authorized," said Lester, coming down from his office. "There is work to do, you know. Plus, no one invited me."

Jess giggled, covering her mouth this time, and handed him a bowl of popcorn and a bag of cranberries.

"Would you please help us, director? Please?" asked Jess.

"I suppose I better, it would damage morale if I didn't." Then he smiled. "Move over Lady Emily."

Emily made room at the table, and Lester joined them.

"You'll have to do the star, probably," said Jess to Becker. "I'm too short."

"Not necessarily," said Becker, lifting her up. Jess squealed.

Abby laughed and handed the star up to her. It was a reach. Becker was on his tip-toes, and Jess stretched as far as she could, but she got the star on the tree.

"Yay!" the room yelled.

"Well, come on , people," said Lester. "There are a lot more branches to fill in."

Becker smiled at Jess and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?"

Becker nodded to the room. "For all of this, Jess. Last Christmas was far bleaker."

She had forgotten that just a year ago, Abby and Connor were still missing, Emily was lost in time, and who knew where Matt was. Plus, the ARC hadn't reopened yet and she had not met Lester or Becker.

"You've made a real difference," continued Becker.

Jess blushed and smiled at him.

"For all us," said Emily.

Matt nodded, and Jess blushed again.

"Thanks Jess," said Abby.

"Yes, Miss Parker, you have managed to force Christmas cheer on us. It is better, I suppose, than the previous holiday," said Lester, scowling. Then he smiled warmly at her. She smiled back.

"Yeah, and you weren't trying to trim a t-Rex, mate," said Connor.

The End


	5. Chapter 5 No Santa

Author's Note: I did it! 100 words. It's a little choppy, but the idea is there. Ho ho ho!

Pre-relationship

No Santa

"I don't want to be Santa, Connor."

"Five words: Jess sitting on your lap."

Becker slowly smiled, and looked for Jess.

"I'll be Santa," he said.

"Thank you!" she cried, jumping in his arms. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

They blushed and awkwardly excused themselves.

Later, Jess said, "I won't need you to be Santa after all."

"Why?"

"I'm going with a different theme. No Santa. Thanks, though."

"Abby, what's going on?"

Abby smiled. "The ARC staff discovered you were Santa."

"And?"

"And the ladies were excited, then Jess realized she didn't want them sitting on your lap."

Becker smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 Grinch

Warning: sad

418 Words

Grinch

"No tree. No wreath, nothing. It's a matter of security."

"Lester, do something."

"I'm sorry, Miss Parker. Security is his domain."

"For goodness sakes! There is no security risk in a tree, a little eggnog, and carols."

"No, that is final, Miss Parker," said Becker. He stomped away.

Jess froze, like an icy wind hit her. "Miss Parker? He never calls me that, ever."

"Don't take it personally, Jess," said Lester. "He's lost so many men the last few months. He doesn't feel festive."

"None of us do. That's why we need a party," she said.

"If anyone can thaw the frigid Captain, Jess, it's you," he said, smiling.

She nodded. "Right, one defrost coming up."

She waited, hoping he would cheer up. He didn't. Finally she confronted him.

"They wouldn't mind," she said gently.

Becker looked up. "Who?"

"The men we've lost. They wouldn't mind if we had a party."

Becker sighed. "It's cold and hard-hearted to laugh and have a good time."

"No, it isn't. They'd agree with me, and you know it. So would their families."

Becker smiled. "I just hung up with Watson's mum. She told me to cheer up."

Jess smiled. "It's remarkable. People can lose their sons, and still have compassion for those still alive."

Becker teared up. "I let them down Jess."

She put her arms around him. "Of course you didn't. You risked your own life trying to save them."

"Didn't matter."

"It did to them, and to me."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry I've been...moody, lately."

"Lately?" she asked with a smirk. "I forgive you, and I'm sorry, but I want to have a party. I want to light a candle for everyone we miss and have lost. I want a tree and ornaments and spiked punch and I want to sing carols. I want to dance with you."

Becker smiled slightly. "Even if I'm not very merry?"

"Especially if you're not. You need this, so does the rest of the ARC."

Becker sighed. "So do you?"

She nodded. He pulled her close and they hugged. "Thank you," he whispered.

She smiled. "I'm always here for you."

"I know."

They pulled apart, but he held her hand tightly. "Go order a tree, and anything else you need."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded.

"I'll wait a bit, if it's all right with you," she said. "I'm not ready to leave just yet."

He smiled. "Good," he said, and pulled her into another embrace.

The End


	7. Chapter 7 Gift Wrap

Gift Wrap

Rated M

226 Words

Becker nestled the champagne bottle into the ice filled bucket. He retrieved the chocolate strawberries from their hiding place in the fridge. Everything would be perfect for their first Christmas Eve as a couple.

"Jess?"

"Just a minute."

"You said that twenty minutes ago."

"I'm wrapping your present."

"You've been doing that."

"I'm sorry, but it has to be perfect."

"It's just wrap. The present is what counts."

"You'll regret those words."

"I'm just going to rip it off."

"I hope so."

"Then why wrap it so carefully?"

"You'll see."

"So you keep saying, but when?"

"Now," she said, opening the door.

Jess carried no gift, but she did have wrapping.

Red, shiny fabric, decorated with ribbons and bells was wrapped around her waist and hips, like an incredibly short sarong. Where the fabric tied, was a big gold bow.

Green fabric crisscrossed her shoulders and tied across her breasts, accented again with a gold bow.

She wore green and red heels, decorated with gold ribbons and bells Her hair was tied back with more ribbons. Her lips were Christmas red .

"I take back what I said," said Becker. "Wrapping is brilliant."

She giggled. "Are you ready to unwrap your gift?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, slowly unwrapping her.

"Merry Christmas, baby," she said.

"This is one present I won't be returning," he said.

The End


	8. Chapter 8 Lights

Rated G

No spoilers

342 Words

Lights

"Hang the lights along the windows, please," said Jess.

"Boring," said Connor. "How about a shape?"

"Like a tree or star?" asked Jess. "OK."

"I was thinking Iron Man or the Starship Enterprise."

"No," said Jess and Abby.

"How about a reindeer?" suggested Abby.

"Rudolph!"

"No, Jess. Reindeer do not have red noses."

"I know, Abby, but its Christmas."

"It's perpetuating a demeaning and fantastical impossibility," said Abby.

"Santa?" suggested Jess.

"There's a fantastical impossibility," said Becker. "How many fat men can fit down chimneys? Not too mention flying across the entire world in one night."

Jess groaned. "Again, it's Christmas," said Jess.

"Don't worry, Jess. I'm going to get a holiday dinosaur for you."

"I don't want a dinosaur for Christmas," she said.

"How about a nice tank?"

"Becker! How on earth does that say peace on earth?"

"Are you kidding? It demands peace."

"I'm worried about you all," said Jess. "You want to taint the holiday with science fiction, prehistoric animals, activism, and weaponry."

"And you want to taint it with civil rights violations." said Becker.

"What?" asked Jess.

"Elf slaves."

Jess sighed. "You don't get Christmas, do you?"

Abby chuckled. "Let's compromise."

Several weeks later, James Lester arrived for a small holiday gathering and was greeted by Jess' light display. Santa rode on the Starship Enterprise, while natural looking reindeer grazed beside a tank, decorated with holly and candy canes.

"What in the world?" asked Lester.

"Don't ask," said Jess.

"I shan't, but where are the corporate moguls counting their hordes of commercially earned money?"

Jess said, "You fit right in with the other Christmas poopers. Come on in."

"At the very least, you could have added a mammoth."

"You didn't see it next to Santa on the Enterprise?" asked Jess.

Lester stopped inside the doorway. "Are you joshing?"

She rolled her eyes. "I wish."

Lester turned around and took a second look at the lights.

"Now, that's Christmas!"

Jess shook her head. "You all must have been read some strange Christmas stories when you were young."

The End


	9. Chapter 9 Elves

Rated G

No Spoilers

709 Words

Elves

Jess walked into Abby's office with her.

"New arrivals always make for a long night," said Abby, yawning.

"You poor thing," said Jess. "Let me get you a cup of coffee."

"No need," said Abby. "Someone already did."

On her desk sat a hot cup of coffee and a bag of scones.

Abby opened the bag, and smiled. "Connor."

"How do you know?"

"He included Doctor Who napkins in the bag."

Abby smiled, took a scone and offered one to Jess.

"That was sweet," said Jess.

"It was." Abby got out her mobile. "Hey, thanks for breakfast. I know its early, but it feels like I had a visit from Santa. You're right, pretty lame gift for him. An elf then," She giggled.

Jess motioned that she was leaving, and Abby nodded.

Jess walked out, nibbling the scone. She was cold, so she went to her locker to get a sweater.

"Darn, it's too thin," she said.

"What is?" asked Emily, opening her own locker.

"This delightfully cute but thin sweater isn't keeping me warm."

"Oh. I am sorry. I do not have anything to lend you."

"That's sweet, but it's OK," said Jess.

Emily finally got her locker opened, and a small plush snowman fell out.

"That's cute," said Jess.

Emily picked it up and smiled. "He has struck again."

"Who?"

"My own private elf. Matt wants me to enjoy the holiday season because I never enjoyed the holidays with my husband. To that end, he is leaving me gifts everywhere."

"How fun," said Jess, sneezing.

"Are you ill?"

"No. I sneeze when I'm cold. I'll be alright when I warm up."

"Oh, there is another gift. He left me a small tree as well," she said, showing a miniature Christmas tree Matt had left in her locker.

"That is very sweet," said Jess.

"Ho, ho, ho," said Matt.

"Hello. You have been busy."

"I have," he said. "How about lunch?"

"I'd love to. Jess?"

She shook her head, watching them leave. First Abby and Connor, and now Emily and Matt. She had never thought men were particularly thoughtful. It seemed she had been wrong.

"I wish I had someone," she muttered.

A few hours later, Becker walked into Ops. Jess was sneezing.

"That's what you get for wearing short skirts in winter."

She stared at him. "Thank you for your concern."

He chuckled. He noticed her shiver.

"Jess, wear pants and a sweater, for pete's sake."

"I...I...achoo! Mind your own business."

"Someone's grumpy."

"I'm cold, miserable, and you're teasing me."

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"Jess!" called Lester. "These forms are must be distributed immediately."

"Not my job descrip..Achoo!"

"You're not getting sick are you?" he asked, backing away.

"I'm just cold. If I could warm up I'd be fine. I know, Becker, its the stupid short skirt. Spare me the lecture," she said, leaving the two baffled men staring.

Jess returned to the hub, still sneezing, but feeling no worse. She was freezing, though. She stood in front of her station, but it looked different.

A bright pink blanket was draped over the chair, a mug and hot carafe of tea sat on the desk, and a pair of bright purple slippers sat beneath her seat.

She blushed and smiled. She slipped into the fuzzy slippers, and wrapped herself into the cozy blanket and sighed happily. She then poured a cup of warm tea.

"I hope you don't need these, but they're here, in case," said a sexy, low voice.

Becker stood over her, holding cough medicine and nasal spray.

"Did you do this?"

He shrugged and blushed. He had.

"Oh, Becker, that is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done. Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome. I didn't mean to make you feel bad earlier. I just...worry."

"About me?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong. I love the skirts, I just don't want you ill."

"Aw."

He blushed more and chuckled. "I brought soup too, if you're hungry."

"You're so sweet. Will you share it with me?'

"Sure. Stay put. I'll get the soup and be back."

Jess smiled. She watched him leave and felt a warm happy glow from inside. She blushed as she thought of soup being made for her by her own private elf.

The End


	10. Chapter 10 Twas the Night

Title: Twas the Night Before Christmas

Spoilers: None

Rating: G

Description: The classic poem gets a Primeval Twist

Pairing/Characters: Becker/Jess

Disclaimer: I don't own the Visit with St. Nicholas (Twas the Night) poem, or Primeval or Becker and Jess. This is for Christmas cheer

Author's Note: Thanks to my brother for the idea to twist the poem, Primeval style, and of course, to Clement C. Moore for writing the original classic.

_Twas the Night Before Christmas_

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the ARC_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a prehistoric lark;_

_The stockings were hung by the ADD with care,_

_In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there;_

_The dictodons were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; _

_Jess sat in her short skirt , and I polished a gun,_

_As we settled ourselves for a long shift's run,_

_When out of the peace the ADD made such a clatter,_

_We sprang from the hub to see what was the matter._

_Through the arc we both ran like a flash,_

_Jess kept her high heels but she lost her sash._

_We found the anomaly, through it blew snow_

_Dusting the ARC staffers and objects below,_

_When suddenly my wondering ears heard roars,_

_And saw a sleigh pulled by eight pterosaurs ,_

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St Nick._

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;_

'_Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!_

_Through time, to the future and to the past_

_Now dash away! dash away! dash away fast'_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;_

_So all through ARC, the coursers they flew,_

_Giving gifts to the staffers, and the creatures too._

_And then, in a twinkling, back they sped_

_Through the ARC we followed as they led._

_I took Jess' hand and to the ADD we bound,_

_Standing there waiting, St Nicholas we found,_

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_and there were claw marks aplenty on his clothes and each boot,._

_A bundle of presents he had on his back,_

_As he grinned at Jess I wanted to smack._

_But then he looked at me with a grin,_

_And I remembered this was Santa, prince among men!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;_

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;_

_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_

_That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly._

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;_

_A wink of his eye and a nod towards Jess,_

_Soon gave me the courage to give her a kiss._

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_and filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,_

_and laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_and giving a nod, up through the ceiling he rose;_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_and away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove through the ball of light,_

'_Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night.  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11 Mince Pies and Cognac

Title: Mince Pies and Cognac

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rated G

Spoilers: No

Description: The ARC prepares for Santa's visit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. Or Santa/Father Christmas

761 Words, pre-relationship

Mince Pies and Cognac

"What shall we leave for Santa?"

Lester stared. "Yes, difficult question. Thankfully, the ARC is equipped to handle sensitive and life-threatening questions such as that. Oh, and here's another question, Miss Parker, have you completely lost your mind?"

"What?"

"One, this is a place of business, there are no children for Mr. Claus to visit. Two, he doesn't bloody exist!"

There were gasps across Ops.

"Wow, Lester. I've been accused of being stoic and unfeeling, but even I wouldn't blurt that out," said Becker.

"You're doomed, boss," said Connor.

"It was not a very Christmas thing to say," said Emily.

"You're all bloody bonkers," said Lester.

Becker smiled. "What do you usually leave out?" he asked Jess.

"Mince pies."

"Usually?" asked Lester. "Am I really the only adult here?"

"The only old fogie, yes," said Jess.

"Mince pies are good, Jess," said Connor. "Don't forget carrots for the reindeer."

"Maybe you should leave something less fattening," said Abby. "He has a lot of chimneys to fit into."

"My dad always left him a shot of whiskey," said Becker.

"You're kidding," said Jess. "That was very irresponsible. Santa's driving."

"Yes, Miss Parker. You don't want the old elf to drunkenly plow into any birds, chimneys or UFOs. He might also run into Mary bloody Poppins floating around with her umbrella."

Everyone chuckled and smirked.

"Try to get in spirit, Lester," replied Jess. "It won't kill you."

"Yes, Miss Parker it will. Death by Nonsense is an insidious killer of proper and well-bred gentleman, you know."

"No, I didn't. Thank you, Lester."

"Not at all," he said.

"Do you have any mince pies?" asked Becker.

"Chef Bernie said he'd save me one, and a bunch of carrots. I didn't ask about whiskey, though."

"Cognac," said Lester.

Everyone looked at him. "I have some in my office. Just a moment."

They all stared in baffled silence as Lester brought back a small cup of Cognac. "Here Miss Parker. The jolly old elf should appreciate that. It's good Cognac."

Everyone continued staring.

"What?" asked Lester. "If you're insist on leaving something for an imaginary figure, might as well make it something with a pedigree."

"Thank you," said Jess. "I'll leave milk too, any case he doesn't wish to indulge."

"Very nice," said Lester. "Well, if that concludes ARC business for tonight, I will take my leave. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," said the room.

"I guess we'll be off too," said Matt.

"Do not forget to come by tomorrow afternoon," said Emily.

"Thank you for inviting us all to dinner," said Abby.

"Wait til you taste it before you thank us," said Matt. Emily elbowed him.

"Jess, are you sure you'll be alright tonight?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, we don't have to got to my mate's party," said Connor. "We don't want you alone on Christmas Eve."

"I'm fine," said Jess. "I'm going to talk to my parents over Skype, and then have a nice cup of cocoa and read a Christmas Carol."

"Are you sure?" asked Abby.

Jess hugged her. "Yes."

Abby nodded, and everyone left but Becker and Jess.

"Aren't you leaving?" asked Jess.

"Yeah, the other shifts are here and everything's secure. I just need one more thing."

"What?"

Becker smiled. "I don't want you alone tonight. You have a choice, come to my place and spend Christmas Eve, or I'll come to yours."

Jess flushed. "That's very bold."

Becker chuckled. "Take it either way, bold or innocent. Will you spend Christmas Eve with me?"

She smiled. "Yes, but come to my flat. I'm sure I have more chocolate at home than you."

He laughed. "So am I."

"OK then, and thank you," said Jess.

"No thanks needed. I'm really being selfish. I just want to be with you."

Jess looked into his eyes, and slowly they moved closer, and kissed. When they finally released each other, Jess snuggled into his chest.

"Oh, this is going to be better than reading Dickens," she said.

"God bless us all, everyone," he said, and she giggled.

They walked out of Ops, passing the small table that held the items for Father Chistmas: a mince pie, carrots, a glass of milk, and a small cup of Cognac.

When the acting field coordinator relinquished the ADD the next morning, he saw the table was empty. No one had been in Ops for hours but him, and he didn't eat the treats.

And yet, they were gone. How? Surely, not by Santa and his reindeer.

Given the nature of the ARC, however, anything is possible.

The End.


	12. Chapter 12 All I Want for Christmas

Pre-relationship

All I Want For Christmas

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing."

"Becker, there must be something you either want or need."

"No, Jess there isn't. Besides, I'm not destitute. I can provide for myself."

"Good grief! I'm not asking to be your sugar mama!"

Becker's eyebrow went up, and he looked at her. "What did you say?"

The petite woman wearing a short, red velvet dress smirked. "You heard me," she said, slightly embarrassed.

"I did. I just didn't believe it."

Jess blushed. "I simply meant, that it isn't a huge deal, and I want to get you something, not anything that will have me begging for food on the streets, just something small but special that shows my affection, for you."

Becker continued to look at her, but his smirk turned into a soft smile. "You're very sweet, Jess."

Jess smiled.

"I appreciate the thought, but it isn't necessary," he said.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Of course it's not necessary. That's the point of a gift, that it's not necessary. I said I want to give you something. I know I don't have to."

"Again, you're very sweet. I can't think of a thing I want, Jess, and that's the truth."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why, do you have a lot of things you want?"

Jess' eyes sparkled and she came alive like an animated figure.

"Goodness, yes! I want some fuzzy slippers, because my feet are always cold, and I want some new music to put on my ipod, and I have a green outfit that I simply cannot accessorize properly, so something to go with that would be nice, and I wouldn't mind having a new kettle, and electric one, obviously, and my umbrella broke, so I need a new one, and then there are these adorable boots that I saw, and...what?"

Becker was laughing. "I'm sorry. I don't understand gift-giving, apparently. Why not just buy yourself slippers, an umbrella and the boots?"

"You forgot the music, green outfit accessories, and a new kettle."

"I did, sorry."

"Of course I could get those for myself, but it's more fun if someone picks them out for me."

"And cheaper."

"You scrooge!"

He chuckled. "I'll tell you what, I'll let you get me something inexpensive, like ten pounds."

She grimaced. "Fifteen."

"Okay, fifteen, and I'll spend the same amount on you."

She blushed. "Aw, you don't have to get me anything. I like chocolate, hot cocoa, camomile tea, nail polish as long as its bright, and oh! Hair thingies are always nice."

Becker laughed. "Thanks, good to know."

Jess waited. "Well, how about a hint? What would you like?"

Becker sighed. "I told you, I don't need...want anything," he said, but seeing her frown he added, "OK, I like to read. I could use some bookmarks, I guess or a book light."

She nodded, happily. "Good, go on."

"Um, I like mint? Maybe candies or tea?"

"OK, now we're going. What else?"

He looked at the girl in front of him. Her rosy cheeks, deep red lips, those gorgeous blue eyes.

"The one thing I really want for Christmas..."

"Yes?"

Becker smirked. "I can't, uh, tell you." He blushed.

Jess was shocked. "What on earth is it? Big strong soldiers don't blush easily. You have to tell me what it is."

"Sorry."

"Becker! At least give me a hint."

"You've got that CD with Christmas music that you've been piping through the ARC, haven't you?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, the title to one of those songs, says it all."

"Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer?"

Becker laughed. "No," he said. "Try again."

"Frosty? Silver bells, you want silver bells."

Becker shook his head. "No, and it's not holly or ivy either, or the tittle town of Bethlehem."

"Becker! Please, for the love of all that's holy, tell me you don't want a little drummer boy for Christmas!"

He burst out laughing. "No, but a silent night would be nice once in a while."

Jess drummed her fingers on her chin. "I need the CD." She ran over to her station and rummaged through her things. "Good thing I keep a list of the titles. I made the CD myself, by the way."

"Kind of figured."

"OK," said Jess, coming back to Becker. "I don't think you want jingle bells, or bells that rock. Not a holy night or a good king Wensiswhatever, or three kings."

Becker grinned as she went through the list. "You're really trying hard."

"I got it! You softy. You want joy to the world."

"No, sorry, that isn't what I was thinking, but yes, it would be nice to have that, and peace on earth."

"I don't see anything it could be. You wouldn't want a Santa baby, would you?"

"No."

"Are you sure its here?"

"I'm sure. I wouldn't mind 12 days off for Christmas, but I wasn't thinking of that either."

"Becker, what on earth do you want for...," she stopped talking, blushed, and even teared up a little.

"Bingo. You found it."

"I...I don't know. If I'm wrong I'll die mortified."

"I don't think you're wrong Jess. All I want for Christmas..." he said, pulling her close and lifting her face gently up to his, "is you."

She chuckled, tears ran down her face. "Honestly?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said. He smiled, then leaned forward and kissed her. She hung onto him like he was something from a dream.

He let her lips go, but held on to the rest of her.

"I can guarantee that you will get your Christmas wish," she said.

He smiled, and they kissed again.

The End


	13. Chapter 13 Skating

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval, characters

Note: 100 Words, woo-hoo!

Skating

"Bad idea."

"Becker, can you not skate?" asked Emily.

"I can."

"What's the problem, then?" asked Matt.

"He's on thin ice."

"Ugh, Connor," said Abby.

"This is going to be a disaster," said Becker.

"You said you can skate."

"I can, Abby. It doesn't matter though, I won't stay upright. I don't want to slide across on my face."

"Or the other end," said Connor.

Jess appeared in a tight pink coat, sheer tights, and a short, twirly blue skirt.

"Let's skate," she said. "Do you need help, Becker?"

Becker grinned at her skirt. "Lord, do I."

The End


	14. Chapter 14 Hot Chocolate

Title: Hot Chocolate

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T for innuendos

Spoilers: No

Description: No heat in the ARC and Jess wants to warm up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters

547 Words, pre-relationship

Hot Chocolate

Becker strolled into the ADD. It was chilly, no, it was cold.

"Where's the heat?" he asked.

"W-Working on i-it," said Jess, through chattering teeth. "R-r-repairman is h-here now."

"That's good," he said, smiling. "You look adorable."

"Bite me," she said.

She was bundled up in her light blue winter coat, pink mittens with a kitten face on each one, earmuffs resembling blue puppy dogs, and a blanket over her legs and feet. The blanket was gray, obviously not belonging to Jess.

"Aren't we frosty," he said with a chuckled. "Careful, or I won't give you your chocolate."

"Unless it's hot chocolate, I don't really care. And if it is, pour it all over me."

Becker stood, shocked, and blushing. Jess was apparently too cold for the double meaning of her sentence to soak into her brain.

"What is taking s-s-so long?" asked Jess. "I want some heat!" She looked at Becker. "Becker, think of a way for us to get warm. Why is your face red? Are you hot? How are you hot? I want to be hot."

Becker blushed like crazy. "No, I'm...fine. Thanks."

"Oh, I'm so cold! I'd be fine if I could just get warm! Becker, get me warm. Make some heat."

Becker stood still, unsure how to respond. "I, uh, need to find something to do, somewhere. Bye. Uh, jog in place or think warm, thoughts."

"Does that work for you?" She asked.

"Right now, yes. Definitely."

Not quite an hour later, Becker strolled back into Ops, but this time it was nice and warm.

"Hey, Jess," he said. "Oh, there they are. I was wondering where they went."

"What?"

"One pair of awesome, scantily-clad legs. I missed them before, when you were wrapped up like a Christmas present."

She smiled. "I was so cold."

"Feel better?"

"Much, thank you."

"I guess you won't be needing this then."

"What?"

"Hot chocolate."

"Oh, no. It would be lovely, thank you."

He walked over to hand it to her. "Do you want to drink it or shall I just pour it all over you?"

She blushed bright red. "Excuse me? What did you say? I ...oh, I said something like that, earlier didn't I?"

He laughed. "Something like it, exactly, word for word. Plus some other things."

She grimaced. "I'm not responsible for those words. I was incredibly cold, and having a brain freeze."

"A major brain freeze" said Becker. "Here," and he handed her the cup. "It might be pretty hot, actually. You better just drink it."

"It's delicious, and nice and warm. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I just need to get that image out of my mind."

"What image?" she asked, daintily sipping.

Becker smirked, squatted next to her, and whispered, "You, with hot chocolate dripping all over your body,."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Becker! That could be sexual harassment! I suggest that you do get that image out of your mind."

"OK," he said. He stood up. "I didn't mean anything. I was just teasing."

He began to walk away.

"Becker." He turned. "I know you weren't harassing me, and that image? Take take your time." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Good, cause its going to take a while."

"Good," she said.

The End


	15. Chapter 15 Christmas Music

Christmas Music

By Pinkcat4569

Rated: K/G

Spoilers: hints to series 4 and 5

Description: Which Christmas song goes with which ARC employee?

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, the characters, or the songs

Christmas Music

Jess, Connor, and the ARC's resident ladies' man Lt. Vale worked up a special musical entrance as each staff member walked into the canteen for the Chistmas party.

Connor worked out the electronics, the sensor triggers, and the computerized system. Jess cataloged the songs, and she and Vale did the research. The idea was to pair a song, Christmas, with the entrant. Vale was especially helpful with the choices for the females.

"There aren't that many songs," said Vale. "There's going to be a lot of double dipping."

"That's OK," said Jess. "We just want a little fun bit of the song, and we're not doing this all night. People will want to dance later."

Connor had the system set up so as soon as someone stepped on a sensor inside the canteen, the computer would start playing the assigned song.

Jess tried it out. She went out the kitchen, around the outside of the canteen and entered. She stepped on the sensor, and "Santa Baby" played.

She laughed. "Not what I was expecting."

Vale smiled. "Miss Parker, you have a couple choices."

"Really?"

"I chose one," said Connor, "and Abby, and um, oh yeah, Becker chose one too."

Vale giggled.

Jess' eyes grew and she bounced excitedly. "What did he choose? Play it! Play it!"

"Sorry Jess," said Connor, shaking his head. "I swore to Action Man that I'd wait."

"Darn," said Jess.

Vale smirked. "What did you choose for the Cap, Connor?"

Connor smirked back. Jess had been adamant that she would choose for Becker. "He was tough. I finally went with, "Up on the Rooftop", since he believes so much in Santa."

"That's not funny, Connor," said Jess. "I chose for him."

Vale knew he'd probably get coal in his stocking, but he just couldn't help saying, "All I want for Christmas, right?"

Jess blushed. "Excuse me, I see guests," she said, leaving.

Connor and Vale laughed. "She probably did pick that one," said Connor. "I picked it for Abby. We'll be hearing it more than once."

"A lot more than once. I chose it for several ladies," said Vale, smirking.

"Can you send that song to more than person?"

"If you want more than one person for Christmas, sure," said Vale.

Jess cleared her throat from across the canteen to get their attention. The music started to play.

The first one in was Abby. "Rocking around the Christmas Tree" played.

"Nice," said Abby.

"Thank you," said Vale. "Connor has his own selection," and the music changed to "All I want for Christmas."

"Ah," she said, and kissed Connor.

Emily was next, and "O Holy Night" played.

Matt walked in to We Three Kings of Orient Are, and he gave the DJs a questioning look.

"You're regal, kind of," said Vale.

"And you have traveled a great distance," said Connor.

"Right, OK," said Matt. "At least you didn't play Frosty or Rudolph."

"We're saving those for Lester," said Connor.

Several young ladies followed, to the sounds of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas", "All I Want for Christmas", and I'll have a Blue Christmas."

Several soldiers triggered the rock song, "Run, Run Rudolph," by classic rocker, Chuck Berry.

Lt. Flowers, married with an infant daughter strolled in to "I'll be Home for Christmas."

Jess waited by the canteen, looking anxiously through the door.

"Waiting for someone?" asked Abby.

"No. I'm just here to greet...people."

"Right," said Abby.

Jess turned back to the canteen door. The canteen was getting crowded. "Where is he?" she asked out loud.

"Where's who?" asked a smooth, sexy voice, coming from behind and above her.

"Becker? How did you get...you didn't come through the right way!"

He smirked. "I know. Temple's been threatening me. I refuse to walk in as he plays that Chipmunk song."

She giggled. "I forgot about that one! He would too."

"So I had to outsmart him."

What Jess and Becker didn't know was Connor had rigged other sensors throughout the canteen. It just so happened that Becker leaned on one on the wall.

A soulful classic rock song played. "Merry Christmas, Baby," sang American rock and roll legend Otis Redding.

"Cool," said Becker. "I approve."

"Really?" asked Conner. "I thought you'd be upset, ya know, at the 'baby."

"Ah, you were trying to embarrass me," said Becker.

Vale laughed, but Connor started to babble. "No, of course not. It's Christmas. And I wasn't saying Jess is your baby, not that you have a baby. Or that you don't. I just...er...Happy Christmas. "

Becker laughed.

Jess shook her head. "I think the songs may have been a mistake."

"Nah," said Becker. "Wanna dance?"

She smiled, delighted. "Of course."

Connor scowled as Action Man and Santa Baby bounced away to the rock song as it continued to play.

"You can shut it off, you know," suggested Vale.

"He could kill me, you know," said Connor.

"Oh, I know, probably more than you."

Eventually, the song played out, but Jess and Becker continued to dance.

Connor brushed up against a sensor and triggered a song selection by Abby. "Is that you Santa Claus?" by American character/comedian Buster Poindexter.

Jess tried to get Becker to divulge his selection for her. She rubbed up against every sensor she could find, but Connor would not play it.

Vale and Connor left the DJ booth to join in the party. Connor of course, danced with Abby. Vale danced with every single woman.

Jess and Becker stayed together, talking, dancing and drinking. Jess still had not heard her selection from Becker.

She had triggered "Holly, Jolly Christmas, and "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year," picked by Abby. Connor played "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" for her.

"I don't think you picked anything," she said. "I think you're just talking big."

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Really. Don't know."

"Ooh,!" she huffed out loud.

Then Lester strolled in, to "You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch."

Everyone laughed, and he said, "Very funny. This is how you express your appreciation for the party?"

"Sorry, boss," said Connor, he and Vale diving into the music booth.

"Wrong selection," said Vale.

"Indeed," said Lester, and "Joy to the World" played. "Now that is the proper tune."

"It is, Sir," said Vale, laughing.

Lester was fairly jolly, drinking, chatting, smoozing, more drinking, and more smoozing. He didn't dance though.

It was a jolly time indeed.

Eventually, the crowd cleared out. Only a few people remained, the team, Flowers, Vale and Lester.

And Becker with a very perturbed Jess.

"Great! The party's over, congratulations. I waited all night, and nothing. You are so socially inept, Becker. Would it have killed you to share your music choice with me?"

Becker smiled, and gently dragged her to the mistletoe. Jess, looked at him. He wouldn't, would he? He was, after all, socially inept.

Becker then brushed a sensor under the mistletoe.

"I Saw Momma Kissing Santa Claus" played and Becker donned a Santa Cap. She blushed, and smiled. Becker then kissed her, long and passionately.

They kissed literally, until they were out of breath.

"Sorry, for making you wait."

Jess smiled through the gasps for air. "Worth the wait," she said, leaning up. Becker smiled and leaned down.

And they ran out of breath again.

The End


	16. Chapter 16 Letters to Father Christmas

Letters to Father Christmas

Spoilers: up to and including series 5

Rating: G

Description: The letters the ARC team would write to Father Christmas, and what they'd ask for. Can you tell whose is who's?

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: This pre-relationship Becker/Jess

Letters to Father Christmas

1) Dear Father Christmas,

More space! Or more anomalies to the creatures' times, so we can get them home. More food! It's hard feeding all these creatures. Less bureaucrats who want to destroy, collect or sell the creatures. More men like Lester. I don't really want much. I have Connor, Rex, Sid and Nancy, all my friends, my brother and the creatures. I already have so much.

2) Dear Father Christmas,

I would like the things required of a woman in this time to be independent and free. I wish, therefore, for a charge card, library card, and perhaps a license to operate an automobile, all in my name. If I do get the license, I will then need to learn to operate the automobile. I wish to learn. I wish to learn and understand how this time and society operate. Most of all, I wish a long life with Matt.

3) Dear Father Christmas,

A knighthood. Just a knighthood. That is all I want, a bloody knighthood!

4) Dear Father Christmas,

A copy of every comic book that I lost when the ARC people went through my things while I was "away." All of my dvds from that purge too. More equipment to make cool things out of. The perfect ring for Abby. No more crazy people like Helen and Philip, if you could swing it. Thanks a bunch of Big Man!

5) Dear Father Christmas,

Writing a letter to a magical man that gives toys to good kids seems ridiculous. Where I came from, no child dared believed in you. Life was too hard to believe in magic. Now, though, I have friends, hope, and love. Maybe you do exist.

What do I want? Nothing you could give me: a life with the woman I love; my mission completed, with no surprises awaiting me; and Becker chilling out while Connor stops building doom machines. That's all. Thanks.

6) Dear Father Christmas,

Oh gosh, where do I start? Makeup, shoes, clothes, computer stuff, more shoes, chocolate, more clothes, more computer stuff, some scarves, jewelry, hair thingies, some tech books, the latest ipod and ipad, and one other thing, but it is super, super secret.

I want Becker for Christmas, pretty please? Thanks, Fr. Christmas. I love you. "Hey" to Mrs. Father Christmas, the elves, and reindeer.

7) Dear Father Christmas,

Guns, lots of guns, and body armor, and I NEED a tank. Do you understand? I don't want it, I NEED it. I'd also like some chocolate, "cute" shoes with ridiculous high heels, and some short skirts for a friend of mine. They're not for me! I also want tighter security, less anomalies, and no more casualties, ever.

That just leaves the one thing I want most of all, a tiny, brunette, field coordinator with the brightest smile I've ever seen. I want her safe, happy, and if she consents, with me. That's all, should be a piece of cake for you.

Author's Note: I really tried to make each letter sound different, and like the character. Is not signing each letter confusing? Should I sign each person's name?


	17. Chapter 17 Toy Drive

Toy Drive

Rated G

Spoilers: No

Description: Short little thing with the subject of toys, in honor of Christmas.

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval, or the characters.

Author's Note: Once again, I worry that being an American may lead to confusion. I think the toys listed are all ones you'd be familiar with. I went mostly generic, like 'fashion doll,' and not Bratz. The British readers should get the police box reference, though. Yes, I'm a fan of that series too.

Also: 691 Words, and not B/J relatde.

Toy Drive

"These bags from my senior staff are the last," said Lester. "Thank you, my dear, for helping me."

"Nonsense dear," said his wife. "I'm thrilled. Your job is so secret I seldom get to help."

Lester nodded. "I needed help. Toys are not my foray."

She laughed. "Never would have guessed, darling. Now, what have we here?"

She pulled out a bright pink shopping bag. "Fancy, and inside are ooh! Loads of fashion dolls, clothes and shoes; pretend make-up and jewelry; and dress-up shoes, handbags, and hats."

"Jess," said Lester. "Those are from her, without question."

"Is she fashionable?"

"Very," said Lester. "In this plain bag we have, oh, Becker's selection."

"You can tell from one peek?"

He chuckled. "I see Army green dear. It's definitely Becker."

Mrs. Lester went through the bag. "Toy soldiers, army jeeps, a miniature tent set, and, is this a tank?"

Lester smiled.

"I'm a bit worried about your employees, dear. Maybe this bag is safer. Oh, yes, I like this assortment: jungle animals, farm animals, sea life, lizards, forest animals, birds, and oh look, a little veterinarian with equipment."

"Abby, she's our animal lover."

"I like her," said Mrs. Lester. "Oh, dear there's another sack inside this one. These are completely different: spaceships, robots, aliens, and what's a police box doing in here?"

"Connor, he was left behind from a spaceship, I swear."

"I still don't get the police box."

"Well, I'm sorry dear, but I refuse to ask him."

"Why?"

"Because he'll answer, that's why, and I'll be locked up in an hour-long ramble about something that frankly; I don't give two figs for."

"Alright, dear, don't get upset. Have some sherry and calm down."

"Sorry, sweetheart. Connor tends to rile me."

She smiled. "One bag left. Oh, wooden blocks and cars, several bags of marbles, a miniature tea set and a cloth doll. Classic toys."

"Emily. She's a very classic lady. If I'm not mistaken those toys were around in the Victorian Era."

"Yes, I believe you're right dear. They are very old, classic types of toys. This Emily must be quite refined."

"Indeed, she is. The last bag should be from Matt then. I have no idea what he would choose."

"Well, let's see. Plastic dinosaurs, plastic strange-looking plants, and oh my, even a tiny volcano."

"He didn't include a toy asteroid, as well, did he?"

"No, and I don't believe that is proven, dear."

He looked at her, and smirked. "You know I really don't know much about dinosaurs and the world in which they lived in, dear."

"I know, not your foray, either."

He smiled, and turned so she wouldn't see how tickled he was by this bit of conversation.

"Dear, do you have some toys you care to add?"

"I beg pardon?" asked Lester. "I collected the things, and lugged them all home, then we'll lug them all to the drop-off. I have to buy toys as well?"

She smiled. "Yes, it would be generous and in the spirit of the holiday. Don't worry, though, I picked some up. I just thought it would be nice to have some toys that reflected you, dear."

"And what toys reflect you?"

"Well, I bought some baby dolls, with accessories, like clothes, bottles, blankets, that sort of thing. I also bought some trains, with tracks, little people and some scenery to go along."

He smiled. "Thoughtful, considerate gifts, dear. They do suit your personality."

She smiled. "I'll just pull the car around. We can start loading, as they're all sorted into , boy, girl, and either, now."

"Yes, I'll just tidy up," he said.

Once she was out of sight, he pulled a bag from its hiding place. He smiled as he pulled out play money and play credit cards, a toy mobile phone, a pretend briefcase, and finally, a very small but dapper necktie.

He put them with the boy toys.

He sighed with satisfaction, but mused aloud, "I wish I'd purchased the pretend knight's outfit as well, but the mini Lester kit is practically the same thing."

The children of London would be very pleased, indeed.

The End


	18. Chapter 18 and Eight Tiny Reindeer

Title: "...and Eight Tiny Reindeer"

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval, the characters, Santa Claus, "the Night Before Christmas," or the songs.

Description: Abby's thoughts of certain Christmas traditions

Author's Note: Brief Becker/Jess moment, this is mainly Abby centered.

"...and Eight Tiny Reindeer"

"Some travel further than any other land animal. They can run up to 50 miles an hour and swim at 6 miles an hour."

"Fascinating," said Becker.

"Yes, they are. Did you know they used to live in a much wider territory? During the Pleistocene era they lived as far south as Nevada in the United States. Now though, with a warmer global climate and the threat from humans, they're exclusive to Northern countries."

"That's great, Abs, but we..."

"Connor, did you know that many civilizations owe their survival to this animal? It's true. They've been used for food, clothing, shelter and tools by tribes from Scandinavia to Canada, and as far back as the Stone Age!"

"Abby, I appreciate your enthusiasm, really, but..." said Jess.

"Of course I'm enthusiastic! They are a marvel of evolution, designed specifically to live in harsh frigid areas. Their fur traps air, insulating them from the cold, and making them buoyant so they can travel across rivers during migration. Even their hooves are specially designed. In the spring and summer season, their foot pads are soft so they can move through wet ground, and then tighten in winter so they can move over ice and snow."

"Abby!" screamed everyone.

"Good grief, woman, we aren't here for Reindeer 101," said Lester.

"All I did was ask her to hand me Blitzen for my Santa display," said Jess, holding several reindeer figures.

"Love her passion, though," said Connor with a smirk.

"And you think I'm obsessive with my guns," said Becker.

"You are," said Connor.

"I'm sorry," said Abby. "They are fascinating creatures, and it sickens me that the only 'facts' known about them are they fly and one has a red nose. It's silly and demeaning. That Clement C. Moore had a lot to answer for."

"I love you Abby," said Jess, "but honestly, chill. 'The Night Before Christmas' is a lovely poem, and I like the idea of eight tiny reindeer pulling a sleigh of toys to children throughout the world. It's charming."

Becker smiled at the young, colorful woman. "Yes, Jess it is."

She smiled back, and they had a silent moment.

Until Becker noticed that everyone smirked at them. Suddenly, he was embarrassed and blushed.

"Everyone knows its charming," he mumbled.

Connor giggled, but Abby didn't share their opinion.

"Charming? It's wrong! And reindeer aren't 'tiny.' There's only one species that is, and they aren't even the ones shown pulling Santa's sleigh! They are always too big and have antlers too full to represent the 'tiny' species!"

"Abby!" they all screamed.

"Seriously, Abs, I think you may have a reindeer problem," said Connor.

"I guess I'll have to find somewhere else to display these," said Jess.

"No, go ahead," said Abby. "It isn't you, Jess. I'm sorry."

"Perhaps we should cancel the idea of my reading a certain wrong but charming poem at the party," suggested Lester.

"Probably," said Abby, blushing. "I can't seem to help it. I don't want to start lecturing and ruin the party."

"We'll forgo the poem, just to keep everyone jolly," said Jess and she smiled reassuringly at Abby.

"The Rudolph song should probably go as well," said Becker, "just to be safe."

"And Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer. It's a double threat, it offends grandmas too. Lots of people have grandmas," said Connor.

Lester said, "Yes, it's gotten hard to celebrate. You have to be mindful of feelings." He sighed. "What happened to getting a snootful and offending everyone?"

"We can still put up a manger scene, right?" asked Jess.

Lester nodded. "As long as you allow displays of all religious celebrations, yes."

"Epstein is handling a Hanukkah display, and Lt. Flowers is doing something for Kwanza," said Jess. "I have to check with a few others."

"Good, then away with the manger, Miss Parker," said Lester.

"A manger? Seriously? You do know that a 'manger' was probably a cave, and that historians can't even confirm what animals would have been there?"

"Abby!"

The End


	19. Chapter 19 Twelve Days of Christmas

Title: Twelve Days of Christmas

Author: Pinkcat4569

Ratings: G

Spoilers: No

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval, characters, or the song.

Author's Note: As an American, I know little about the twelve days of Christmas except that it is a song. A website said that some British celebrate the day after Christmas, Boxing Day, as either day one or day two, and the twelve day is January 5th, and the decorations come down. (we take them down on the 6th, but my Dad said it was a tradition from our German heritage.)

Pre-relationship, Jess and Becker

Breaking it into two parts, 1) because it is already long, 2) I work tomorrow and need to go to bed soon.

Twelve Days of Christmas (Days 1-5, of Song)

"Hey, Jess," said Becker.

"Good morning, Becker," she said. She smiled, and looked hungrily at the chocolate bar he held. "Is that for me?"

"Yep. One peppermint and chocolate bar, since it is the holiday season, I guess."

She laughed. "It's never to early, Becker. I start celebrating as soon as I see the stuff in the stores."

"Jessica, you're enabling the department stores."

She giggled. "And you're enabling me, shame on you," she said, unwrapping the bar. She began to sing, "On the first day of Christmas, Becker brought to me...a peppermint bar of candy."

Becker laughed. "It's too early, sorry."

"Too early in the morning, or too early in the season?"

"Both, Jess, but I'm glad you like the chocolate."

"I do. Thank you for bringing it to me."

"You're welcome."

The next morning, Becker strolled up to Jess, "Hey. You like Christmas, right?"

"I do, very much. Why?"

Becker chuckled. "Just checking. Here," he said, giving her two foil wrapped Santa-shaped lolly-pops.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Thank you! Oh," she said, clearing her throat. "On the second day of Christmas Becker gave to me two Santa lollies," she sang. She smiled proudly at Becker.

Becker shook his head. "It isn't close enough to be twelve days yet, Jess."

"Don't care. Besides, I think it starts with Christmas. Who knows. I'm only singing 'cause I'm so happy. Thank you," she said, jumping up and kissing his cheek. "Feel free to keep this up."

"For twelve days?"

She smiled. "If you want, sure," she said, with a smirk.

"We'll see."

Becker didn't bring anything for two days, but it may have been because they were so busy. Anomalies didn't stop for the Christmas season, apparently.

Jess yawned.

"Hey, sleepy head. You were supposed to get some rest," said Becker.

"Actually, I slept well. I guess, I'm still not caught up on sleep though."

"Yeah, me too. Heard from the others?"

"Everyone's fine, just tired," she said.

"Good. If I'd known you were still knackered, I'd have brought a coffee too."

"Too?" she asked.

He smiled and handed her a small golden box tied with gold cord. Jess raised her eyebrow.

He laughed. "The third line is 'three french hens,' right?"

"Huh? Oh, the song! Yes, 'on the third day of Christmas...

"You don't have to sing it, Jess," he interrupted.

She ignored him, and kept singing, "my true love..."

Jess suddenly blushed, and turned red, "uh, gave to me three french hens'...wait, three egss are in here?"

He chuckled. "Open it and see."

She did, and squealed. "Chocolate balls!"

"French truffles," he corrected her.

She popped one in her mouth, and melted. "Oh, my Lord," she said, collapsing into her chair.

"Are you OK?" he asked with amusement.

She nodded, rolling her eyes with delight. "Oh!"

"Uh, Jess, can we keep it PG, please?" he asked, with a chuckle.

"Sorry, but they're just so amazing! You're an incredibly sweet man," she said. She stood up and hugged him. "Have you tried these?"

"Yeah, I bought a couple extra and ate them. They're a little too rich for me."

She grunted with pleasure. "They are rich. I can handle it though."

"Well, you have built up more resistance to rich chocolate than me."

She nodded. "I'm glad you tried them. I wanted you to, but..."

"You weren't going to share?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"You know me so well," she said. "Oh, I think I need a cup of tea. Can I get you one?"

"No, I need to get to my troops."

"Right. Be safe."

He smirked. "You too, maybe no chocolate for a while."

"Yeah, I don't want to overdose," she said.

A few days later, as Becker strolled in to Ops, Jess was humming "twelve days of Christmas." She looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked, with a slight grin.

She frowned. "It's been a while, just saying."

"Sorry, I'm having trouble catching four calling birds."

"Funny, Becker. I need something in fours, and soon."

"Isn't that a little demanding?"

"I can't help it. I don't hide displeasure well."

Becker raised his eyebrow. "You're displeased? Well, I can't have that," he said, walking up to her. He passed her chair and laid something on her desk. "I hope you'll be pleased."

She smiled. "I knew you wouldn't leave me hanging. Thank you," she said.

She opened a small, rectangle box to find four adorable red and green marzipan birds.

"They're so cute! I love marzipan!"

"I'm glad. I don't care for it. I don't like almonds, though."

She giggled with glee as she popped a little birdy into her mouth. "Yummy. Oh, this person knows what they're doing. How'd you find them?"

"You aren't the only one who can research, you know. I had the idea, didn't hold out much hope of finding chocolate birds, but I didn't know where to find marzipan. So, I figured a cooking school should know where. It turned out to be a fantastic idea. The instructor I talked to turned your little gift into a class lesson. The students did pretty well, he said, but he didn't want to subject you to the students' birds. He made those himself."

"How sweet," she said. She looked at Becker, and her grin grew to a bright, caring smile. "That was a lot of work, Becker, tracking these down."

"Not really. You're worth the trouble," he said, then blushed slightly.

She blushed too, and couldn't stop grinning. "You really are the best," she said, and she ran to him, hugging and kissing his cheek.

When she pulled away, they stared at each other.

"I really don't know what to say. This started as a joke, and you've put real thought into it, and some effort," she said softly.

He smiled. "I like it when you're happy, Jess. We need you, happy, cheerful, and sometimes babbling, to even out all the stress."

She smiled. "That's sweet...mostly," she said with a laugh.

They heard a throat clearing behind them. "Anyone have work to do?" asked Lester.

They laughed, and went back to their posts.

Jess was excited. The next song lyric was the 'five golden rings.' She knew he wouldn't give her jewelry, but just the words 'Becker' and 'ring' in the same thought made her giddy.

It was about two weeks from Christmas now, and she was fully in the spirit.

Becker walked in, and she brightened immediately. Just seeing him was like the sun rising inside the ARC.

"Hi."

"Hi to you as well," she said.

"Are you going to sing at me?" he asked.

She laughed, paused, and to his laughter, began singing. "On the fifth day of Christmas Becker gave to me..."

He chuckled as she drew out the note, her eyes getting bigger as she carried it out, and grew breathless.

Finally, she stopped, and gasped for air. "You're mean."

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your solo."

She glared at him.

He chuckled. "OK, maybe it was a little mean. Maybe this will make up for it."

He handed her a small bag, and she clapped.

"Ooh, five candy cane rings. Are these really candy?"

"Yep. You can eat them."

She smiled brightly. "Yay, thank you. They're big, almost big enough to wear on my wrist. Nope, I'm not that skinny."

"Maybe I should stop bringing you sweets, then."

"Maybe you should stop thinking crazy thoughts," she snapped, but teasingly.

He laughed. "See you."

"Bye, thanks again. Wait! I have to finish the song. Where was I?"

"Gasping for breath," he said.

"Right," and she sang a quick "me," followed by the drawn out words, "five candy cane rings..."

"Very nice, thanks. Oh, you do remember all these gifts, right?"

"Huh? Sure, why?"

He grinned. "On day twelve, you have to sing them all back to me."

She smiled. "Not a problem. You're the one who has to keep thinking up gifts."

"I do, but I don't really mind."

She smiled, and blushed a little.

"Got to get to work, bye, Jess."

"Bye," she said. She felt warm inside. Sure, it was just candy, but it was all from Becker. He could quit, tell her she was silly, and he was far too busy to participate in this silly little game.

He didn't. He enjoyed it, and she was happy and hopeful. Maybe more would come out of this then extra pounds on her hips.

End, Part One

I'll update ASAP, but may not be til Monday. Hopefully, I won't be too tired from work, and I'll finish and update sooner. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 20 Twelve Days 6,7,8,9

Author's Note: It's long, and certainly, not a "short story."

Twelve Days of Christmas, Part Two (Days 6-10)

Jess' fingers flew over her keyboard as she did standard maintenance on the ADD. Suddenly a long, rectangle container was sat in front of her.

"Not funny," she said. "I know that 'six geese a-laying' is next, Becker, but I expect more than half a dozen eggs."

From behind her, Becker's sexy voice said, "even if they're brightly colored and hard-boiled?"

She spun around in her chair. "Christmas, not Easter."

He smiled and chuckled. "OK, fair enough. Trust me."

"Not hard-boiled eggs?"

"No," he said, "and I'm sorry to have to break this to you, but the contents of that carton, are not edible."

She gasped in alarm. "Becker! You bring me food, preferably chocolate food. You can't change the rules so suddenly."

He chuckled, and dug in his pocket. "Yeah, I was afraid you'd go into withdrawal, so here," he said handing her a package of miniature chocolate eggs.

She took the bag, clutched it to her heart and sighed. "You really scared me," she said. She opened the eggs and ate a few. "OK. I'm prepared to open my inedible eggs. Oh, gosh, they aren't rotten, are they?"

He frowned. "I said trust me."

She scowled, and skeptically opened the carton.

"Oh, my gosh, Becker! Are these real?"

"Yes, Jess. I broke into the museum and stole half a dozen priceless, Russian heirlooms."

"But they look like Faberge eggs! Maybe smaller."

"They're suppose to look like the real thing. That's what replica means."

Jess smiled, carefully picking up each of the small, dainty eggs. One was red with white beads, another was silver with red bows, the third was green with red poinsettias, the fourth was blue with white snowflakes, the fifth was silver with blue mittens, and the final egg was brilliant gold with tiny red roses.

"Incredible," she said. "Thank you, I love them. I can't eat them, but I still love them."

He smiled. "Good."

The next gift beat her to work. As she pulled her chair out, she yelped in surprise. Her seat was taken by seven little swan plush dolls.

Becker appeared, saying. "On the seventh day of Christmas I gave to Jess seven sitting swans. I almost made it seven sitting ducks."

Jess giggled, hugging and holding each one. "You didn't sing. I'm so disappointed, Becker."

"Don't be. You're never heard me sing."

She giggled. "I bet you're good, smooth and sexy."

His eyebrow went up, she blushed, and he changed the subject.

"Look, each one has a personality," he said. He pointed to each particular swan and said, "This one, with the crown thinks she's a diva. This one wears sunglasses so he's cool. This one wears a tie, so its stuffy and bureaucratic like Lester. This one is a kid, he wears a ball cap. This poor guy didn't do so good at wizard school and now he's a swan with a wizard's hat. This cutie wears earrings and lipstick, so its you."

She smiled and blushed.

"And finally, this one wears a tutu, so..."

"She's a dancer in Swan Lake?" she suggested.

"Exactly." They giggled together.

"They're so cute."

"But you can't eat them," he said with a grin.

She nodded, and held out her hand.

He laughed, and pulled out a chocolate bar. He placed it in her waiting hand.

"Happy?" he asked.

She smiled, clutching her swans and the chocolate.

"Delirious," she replied. "Did you come up with those personalities by yourself?"

"Yes, actually."

"I'm impressed."

"I thought you'd get a kick out of it."

"I did. I was a little surprised by your wizard description. You almost sounded like a Harry Potter fan."

He rolled his eyes. "I've just been hanging around you and Temple too much."

She laughed. "I'm surprised there wasn't one with a gun or combat vest."

"Trust me, I looked."

Jess was walking back from the break room, stirring her fresh made tea, when she caught Becker approaching the ADD.

She instantly broke into the familiar tune.

"On the eighth day of Christmas Becker gave to me," sang Jess.

"Please don't sing," he said tersely.

She looked shocked.

"Sorry. That was rude. I just really don't want to hear anything close to the next day's line."

"Why? What's wrong with eight maids..."

"Please, don't," he said, blushing.

She looked at the crimson soldier. "What's wrong?" she asked, amused.

He was totally embarrassed.

Which made her more amused. "What on earth is it?"

"Jess, do you know what that phrase means?"

"What? Eight maids a-mil..."

"Please, don't," he said, more crimson.

Jess smirked evilly. "Why, no Captain, I do not. Enlighten me."

He looked at her and glared slightly. "You're the one who's mean."

She laughed. "And you're cute when you're embarrassed."

"Shut it."

She laughed more. "So, tell me."

He sighed. "I stupidly got on the computer, researching it. I should have stuck to my first idea of eight milk chocolate bars. Anyway, apparently, in the old days, that phrase became a sort of code."

"Code?"

"Yeah, 'maids,' were single girls, and they were usually the ones who got the milk from the cows."

"Milking, yes," said Jess, smiling as he blushed.

"Well, society tried to be proper back then, and when guys wanted to set up a ….date," he said blushing, to Jess' giggle, "they'd sometimes say, 'lets go a-milking."

"Ah," said Jess. "Very bawdy and cheeky."

"And annoying. Now I can't hear that line without thinking about it. I was in the store and the cashier happened to be singing the Twelve Days of Christmas. Guess what line she was on as she waiting on me?"

Jess laughed heartily.

"I thought I was going to die from blushing."

She laughed more.

"It's not funny."

"Yes...it...is," she said through belly laughs.

"Do you want the eight friggin bars or not?"

She laughed and nodded.

Becker handed her a small, crumpled bag, and walked away from her.

He looked back and she was still laughing.

He left Ops muttering, "That stupid song, it and she are going to be the death of me."

The next day, Jess was alarmed. There was no Becker.

"Miss Parker, Captain Becker called. He seems a little confused. He apparently thinks I'm your insubordinate. He asked me to deliver a message to you."

She smirked. "And?"

"And Miss Parker, despite the fact that I'm a busy and important man, I am taking a few precious moments to convey to you the fact that the good Captain will be late."

"I know. He is late."

Lester rolled his eyes. "I'm too old for this nonsense. He requests that you sit in your chair and wait."

"For how long?"

Lester turned red. "I don't bloody know!"

She smirked. She didn't have to wait long. Music began playing, filling up Ops. Everyone looked around in surprise. The music was lively and festive.

Suddenly women danced in. Each one wore a different brightly colored dancing gown. They twirled and circled around the desks and workers. They were smiling, festive, and brilliant.

Finally, they gathered in front of Jess, and stopped.

Everyone applauded. Jess laughed and cheered in delight. Suddenly Becker, in his normal black uniform appeared.

"You like?"

"I do," she said, beaming. "I'm afraid you made a small mistake, though. It's nine dancing ladies, and there are only eight."

He smirked, and nodded to one of the dancers. She held a small remote, and hit it with her thumb. The music played again, this time a slower waltz.

Eight men appeared, taking each lady and dancing with her. Becker smirked, and held out his hand.

Jess melted. There were sounds of "awws," and a few snickers, but Jess barely heard them.

She took his hand.

Becker smiled and he and the ninth lady began dancing.

Jess was giddy, her heart was pounding, and she felt like she was in a dream as she waltzed around Ops in the arms of dashing, gentle Captain Becker.

James Lester watched from his office window as the nine couples danced.

"Nice one, Captain," he mumble. "Damned inconvenient, but nice."

Author's Note: I'm sorry, but this thing keeps growing! I would have separated it from the "short stories and drabbles if I'd known. I don't want to move it now and lose anyone.


	21. Chapter 21 Twelve Days 10, 11

Author's Note: I apologize for posting this large story under "Short Stories and Drabbles," it just sort of grew.

Twelve Days of Christmas, Days 10 and 11

Jess met Becker outside in the car park. "So, what's on today's agenda?" she asked.

"The usual. Combat training, some EMD practice, maybe a hike or run."

"Not that," she said, batting his shoulder as they walked inside the ARC. "I meant what's in store for day ten."

He smiled.

"Come on, tell me."

"Don't you like surprises?"

"Yes, and yesterday's was brilliant, if a little dangerous," she said.

"Dangerous?"

She smirked. "I now know that you can dance."

He laughed. "Don't expect me to do that inside the ARC again. I took some ribbing," he said, but then, seeing her gorgeous smile, he added, "but it was worth it."

She smiled, and blushed. "So, no acrobats leaping around the ARC with you leading?"

"Hardly, Jessica," he said.

She giggled. "Too bad. You're certainly fit."

He looked at her. She blushed. "I mean, you're in excellent shape."

His eyebrow went up.

"I mean you could do it. Leap, dance, whatever," she said, and seeing his stare she said, "Stop it."

He laughed. "Sorry, Jess. One dance per twelve-stanza song."

She frowned. "So what is the present?"

"Wait and see."

"I hate you."

She had to wait a whole day. It wasn't until the next morning was almost over, that Becker finally appeared. He wasn't carrying anything, but his fists were closed.

He walked to her station, and opened his fists over her desk. Colorful plastic toys fell all over it.

"What on earth?" she asked picking up a bright yellow frog. "Becker?"

He smiled. "Watch," he said. He cleared an area on her desk, took a bright green frog, pressed its back with his finger, and it leaped across her desk.

"OK," she said.

He laughed. "Ten leaping lords."

"Becker! Yes, alright, they do leap," she said, putting her finger on the back of her yellow frog. It leaped over her desk, "but they're frogs! It's _lords_ a-leaping!"

He laughed. "And the four french hens were truffles."

"Delicious," she said.

"The six geese were Faberge knock-offs."

"Exquisite."

"And you were one of the nine dancing ladies."

"Delightful."

"My point, Jessica, is I've taken creative liberties with all of them. So, yeah, frogs."

She frowned. "I'm sorry. They aren't delicious, delightful, or exquisite."

"They're cute."

"A little. I'm a little let down, Becker."

"Sorry, it was hard."

She looked at him. "So, this is it? No super clever surprise coming?"

"No."

"Oh, so I'm just being spoiled and ungrateful?"

"Yes," said Becker.

"I'm sorry. Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

"Captain!" called one of Becker's lieutenant's Vale. "There you are! I've been looking for you," he said, quickly walking across the hub.

Just before he reached them, Vale tripped, leaping toward them, just missing Miss Parker.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Vale, you clumsy oaf!" yelled Becker.

"It's OK, I'm fine," said Jess.

"I'm so sorry," said Vale. "Let me apologize," he said, and handed her a chocolate bar.

Jess opened her mouth in surprise, and looked at Becker, who smiled.

"See you," said Vale, abruptly leaving.

"Captain?" called another soldier, and again, he walked across Ops, 'tripping,' and apologizing with chocolate.

Jess giggled as more soldiers leaped clumsily across to her, each one with a different variety of chocolate. It continued until Jess had ten bars.

"Very clever, Captain," she said, chuckling in delight.

"Not exactly lords."

"But at least they're human."

"And very athletic," he said with a grin.

"They're very good sports."

"Yeah, but I swear if they get cheeky I'm going to..."

"To what?" she asked. "Becker, be nice."

He laughed. "It is Christmas."

"Almost," she said. She got up, juggling a lot of bars, and hugged him.

"Nice," muttered Vale. "We do all the work."

"Stow it, Lieutenant," said Becker. "I'm being nice for Christmas."

Jess smiled.

Two days later, Jess knew something was up. Becker had been smiling all morning. Becker rarely smiled.

Jess waited, not at all patiently, until finally it was lunch time.

"I'll eat lunch, and it won't be so hard to wait, once my tummy isn't rumbling," she said out loud.

"That won't work," said Becker.

"You startled me. I wasn't intending anyone to hear."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just came to tell you that you can't go to the canteen just yet."

"Why?"

He smirked. "It's a secret."

"Becker, I'm hungry."

He smiled. "Got you covered. We'll just sit here, at your desk and eat the lunch I brought."

"Oh, well that's nice. What did you bring?"

"Salads," he said.

"You're kidding. Becker, you're a big strong man and you brought me a salad? Seriously?"

He laughed. "I know. I usually don't like just a salad. All I can say is trust me."

She looked at him, and frowned. "OK," she said.

They ate lunch together, and after, Becker dragged her to the canteen.

"We just ate!"

He laughed. "Your present for day eleven is inside. We couldn't go in earlier, because they were setting up."

Jess smiled. "I'm so excited. My, they're quiet. I don't hear any music."

He smiled, and pulled her inside.

Jess saw tables arranged in a line. On each table was a bunch of cupcakes. A person wearing an apron and a chef's hat, stood behind each one.

"I don't understand," said Jess.

"They are eleven pipers piping."

Jess looked at them in confusion.

Becker smiled. He gently pulled her to the first piper.

"Hi, Chef Tony," said Becker. "Jess, this is the chef/teacher who made your marzipan birds."

"Oh, nice to meet you. They were delicious."

The chef nodded.

"Chef, will you please tell Miss Parker what you and your students are doing?"

"Of course, Captain. We are piping. Would you like to try a hazelnut cupcake with a decadent caramel frosting? I am piping a 3-dimensional Christmas tree on each one."

"Piping! That is too funny!" cried Jess. "Oh, I love it. I can eat them, right?"

Becker laughed, as the chef replied, "What would be the point other wise," he said, handing her a finished cupcake.

"Now you know the reason for the light lunch," said Becker. "You have ten more to go."

She nodded, tapping her foot excitedly. "First, this is too delicious. Second, the lunch choice was very wise, and third, let's move on. I'm done."

Becker laughed as she crumpled up the wrapper and moved on to the next piper.

"I have a cherry chip cupcake, with a vanilla frosting and pair of piped ballerina slippers," said the young woman.

"This is so good!" cried Jess.

Jess thanked her and moved to piper 2. "Chocolate!" she screamed.

"I asked that half be chocolate," said Becker.

"You are too sweet," said Jess.

"I have a light chocolate cupcake with a deep chocolate mousse frosting. A simple white snowflake is piped on top."

"Oh, I could have this frosting in a bowl all by itself!" she cried.

Abby and Connor appeared, each eating cupcakes. "I love this one," said Abby. "Connor's favorite is on down the line."

"Action Man, I approve. This was a brilliant idea."

"You're soldiers love it too," said Abby, pointing at a table full of black-clad people eating cupcakes.

"Great, I'm going to have to have them run it off later," said Becker.

"Us too," said Abby. "Maybe we should have an ARC-wide run."

"Who cares about calories?" asked Connor. "Jess, wait til you hit the eggnog one."

Jess looked on in delight.

"We've got eight more, are you going to be OK? I mean, Jess Parker on a sugar rush is kind of a scary thought."

"Too late to worry about it now," said Jess, handing him the wrapper. "Onward, Becker. Yay! Another chocolate!"

This one was dark chocolate with raspberry icing and a reindeer face piped on.

Number five was chocolate with a melted marshmallow filling and a caramel frosting, sprinkled with nuts. It was decorated with a 3-dimensional snowman piped on.

The sixth cupcake was a spicy eggnog cake with cinnamon frosting and a flat picture of a caroler.

"Connor was right, the eggnog cake is delightful."

The chef student smiled. "Thank you. My carolers were 3-D but they fell."

"We could share some of our failures, but you'd have nightmares," said Becker.

Jess laughed. "He's right. I hope you got high marks for flavor."

"I did," said the young woman.

"Good. The sugar is kicking in and I don't want to brawl with Chef Tony," Jess said.

"No, that would be bad," said Becker.

The seventh was a chocolate cake with a cherry cordial filling and a red stocking piped on.

"The stocking was a clever pair with that," said Jess, "since the cupcake is full of a surprise too."

"Thank you ma'am," said the young Indian chef. "No one else got that."

Jess gave him the thumb's up and moved on.

The eighth was a cranberry orange cupcake with a cranberry icing and a poinsettia piped on.

Number nine was another chocolate, this one mixed with mint. The frosting was a light chocolate frosting with a wreath piped on.

Jess approached the tenth with dread. "Only one more after this. It's so sad," she said.

Becker laughed. "I'm surprised you're still on you're feet. You've out eaten everyone. No one else made it through ten cupcakes."

"Not quite no one Captain," said Lester. "While I am concerned that you keep letting civilians into the facility, I forgive you." He belched. "Excuse me. I think I've hit my limit. Jess, if you eat all eleven you are a freak of nature. Excuse me, I must find some bicarbonate."

Jess laughed. "Oh, poor man."

"He'll be alright. He has company, unfortunately. Connor threw up after eight," said Abby.

"Charming," said Becker.

"Hey, this is you're doing," said Abby. "Anyway, I only ate four, so I'm OK."

"Did you enjoy them Abigail?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good, then get off my back."

Abby laughed. "I have to go see to my sweetie."

Jess turned to the tenth table and saw Matt and Emily.

"This small cake is delightful," said Emily. "I think you will enjoy it."

"Just don't eat too many if you'll be driving," said Matt.

The student chef smiled. "There isn't enough rum," he said, "unless you ate like, fifty."

"She could," said Matt, nodding to Jess.

Jess smiled. "So it's rum, what else?"

"It's a rum gingerbread cupcake with a chocolate orange frosting."

"With a gingerbread boy piped on," said Jess. "Cute."

"It's just his head," said Becker. "It looks like he's been decapitated."

"You're sick, mate," said Matt.

Emily nodded.

Becker smiled.

The student looked at him in alarm.

"He's a soldier," said Jess. "Ignore him. I think the gingerbread boy is cute."

The young man smiled at her, but looked uneasily as Becker walked past.

The eleventh cupcake stopped Jess in her tracks. It was a 3-dimensional fairy, sitting on a cupcake. She had light pink wings and a red flowing dress. The dress' skirt was actually the piped surface of the cupcake.

Built up from the skirt was the fairy's body, made of marzipan. She had a smiling, peach face, long brown hair, and long legs that were daintily crossed. She held a tiny chocolate bar.

"My finale piece," said the Chef. "I couldn't make the skirt super short, Captain, but I do think she has nice legs. And may I add that you were correct in your description," said the Chef, glancing at Jess' legs.

Becker blushed.

Jess grinned. "She's beautiful. Who is she supposed to be?" she asked with a blushing smirk.

"No idea," Becker said, and Jess lightly punched him.

The chef handed her a fairy cupcake. She bit into a chocolate almond cake, oozing with creamy caramel. On top was a frosting with a light cherry taste.

"Delicious, Chef, truly. Thank you," she said, hugging. She turned to the students and thanked them.

"Becker. I don't know what to say. This whole idea was insane, and just...brilliant."

"I'm glad. I hope you don't get sick though."

"Don't be silly," she said. "Oh, Chef," she called, moving toward him. "I do get a large 'to go' bag, right?"

Becker laughed, and so did the chef, handing her several large boxes.

"Brilliant. Eleven is my favorite number so far," she said with a contented smile.

"One more to go."

Jess smiled sadly. "Then it will all be over."

Becker looked at her. "Then it will be Christmas, and then New Year's. Then we get to start all over with the holidays."

She looked at him. "That was very positive, of you."

He laughed. "I have a positive influence."

She smiled. "Yes, and I'm going to keep being a positive influence."

"I have no doubt of that, Jess, none at all."


	22. Chapter 22 Twelve Days, Day 12

Twelve Days of Christmas, Day 12

The next day, Jess stood inside the ARC parking garage.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

Becker said, "Because its snowing outside."

"I know. I'm glad, Christmas is in two days. I just hope I won't have trouble getting home."

"You won't Jess."

"How do you know?" she asked.

Becker smirked. "I have four-wheel drive, and I promise to get you home."

"Thank you," she said. "Now, again, why am I here, shivering? It's cold you know."

Becker put his arm around her. "Hang on a sec. Oh, and I apologize for the literal translation."

"Huh?"

Just then Jess heard drumming. She smiled. Soon, they appeared, twelve drummers all drumming. Behind them, were several ARC members, smiling.

Jess giggled. "That's a motley crew they're leading."

Becker laughed. "I had a hard time keeping them a secret today."

Jess clapped. "They're wonderful," she yelled.

The drummers stood in front, and kept drumming til Becker made a line across his neck.

"Miss Parker," said Becker, "may I present to you the 9th battalion marines, the drummers, obviously."

Jess clapped enthusiastically.

"May we now escort everyone to dinner?" said the lead drummer.

"Let me guess," said Jess, "the canteen is serving drumsticks?"

The drummers stomped out a beat, and Jess laughed.

"And they are top-notch," said Lester, eating a ginormous turkey drumstick.

The crowd cheered and followed the drummers, still drumming, inside.

After a pleasant, warm and comforting dinner, Jess and Becker were walking to the locker room.

"I'll just get my stuff and we can go," she said.

"I'm going to double check the weather," said Becker.

"OK, I'll meet you in your office," said Jess.

Jess sighed. The last few days had been heavenly. She was sad it was over. She had hoped something would happen between them, but it didn't look like things were headed that way.

She met up with Becker.

"The snow's stopped," he said, "and the roads are clear."

"Oh, well, you don't have to drive me, then."

Becker smiled. "Guess not."

They were quiet for a moment.

"I guess I'll be off," she said.

"Wait," he said softly. She looked at him, and he blushed. "Jess, the whole twelve days of Christmas thing, you know, I wouldn't do that for just anyone."

She smiled. "I know."

"I haven't enjoyed the Christmas season this much in a long time. You bring out strange things in me, Jess Parker."

She laughed. "Good things, Captain Becker, but it's easy. You're a very good man."

"I don't know about that."

"I do."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"Me? What on earth have I done?" she asked.

He moved closer to her, and put his arm around her waist. "You gave me the Christmas spirit. Jess, you make me happy."

Her heart beat like crazy, and she felt warm and excited. "You do the same for me," she whispered.

He smiled, and pulled her chin up. He leaned down, and she felt faint.

Then, Captain Becker kissed Jess Parker.

It was brilliant, slow, and tender, and it made them both swimmy-headed. They pulled apart, keeping their heads together, and panting.

"I love you," she whispered.

He was silent.

"I think I love you too."

She felt weak in the knees. She did not just hear that.

"I really think I do," he said.

"That's odd," said Jess. "I could swear I didn't drink any alcohol, but now I'm imagining things."

He laughed. "You aren't," he said. He kissed her again.

The kiss was frantic and needy.

"I think I should drive you home."

"The roads are clear."

"So?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, you should drive me home," she said, returning the smirk.

"You're sure? You won't spoil anything if you want to go home alone. We can go slow."

She put her hands on her hips. "Becker, we've been going slow since we met. We've been going backwards, practically."'

He laughed. "OK, but I mean it. I'll wait."

She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "You are too good to be true," she said, "and I'm not letting you go tonight."

"Good."

Author's Note: There may be one more chapter. I'm not sure.


	23. Chapter 23 Twelve Days, Jess' Reply

Twelve Days of Christmas, Jess Replies

Rated PG/T

Author's Note: For those who don't know, when you sing the "Twelve Days of Christmas, you add on the days that came before, so five gold rings would sing, "My true love gave to me, five goooold rings, four calling bids, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree." I didn't do that in the story. So, to make up for it, Becker had mentioned in my earlier chapters that he'd make Jess sing it all back to him.

And here she goes.

A/N #2 Thanks to Barbara C for pointing out a word I used is not so nice to some parts of an international audience. I've replaced it.

Twelve Days of Christmas, Jess Replies

Becker knocked on Jess' door. Abby and Connor were out, again, and Becker couldn't wait for another night alone with Jess. He had been with her the night before, and knew how wonderful they were together. He wanted more.

Jess opened the door and he barely had time to notice her bright red, sparkling mini dress. She pounced on him, kissing him breathless.

"Wow," said Becker, after getting his breath back.

Jess giggled. "I missed you."

"Yeah, I got that. Me too," he said. He pulled her close and they kissed again.

"What do you say we skip dinner?" he asked.

She smiled. "Oh, I am so tempted. But, no. I have it all prepared and arranged. Don't worry, it's going to be a long night," she said with a leer.

He smiled. "Good."

She giggled.

"Now, if I remember correctly, you were going to make me do something," she said.

"You already said no, we had to wait."

"Becker!" she cried, with a red face that made him laugh. "Not that. I meant singing back all twelve days of wonderful presents."

"Oh, that," he said with a grin. "You can't do it."

"Excuse me? I promise you I can, but I've edited it a little."

"That's cheating," he said.

She giggled. "I want you to keep in mind that I haven't had a lot of time to arrange things, so don't expect me to have eleven pipers in here piping..."

"With you looking so...tantalizing? I'm glad no one else is here."

She blushed, and kissed him. "That deserved a reward."

He laughed.

Jess had maneuvered them to the dining table. It was set up for dinner for two, plus there were a lot of covered trays, closed bags, and small containers.

She cleared her throat and began to sing.

"On the twelve days of Christmas my true love, Becker baby," she sang, winking to him.

Becker smiled and chuckled.

"Gave to meeee...twelve drummers drumming,"

She opened a small cardboard box revealing twelve mini chicken drumsticks, and several sauces.

"Cool, hors d'oeuvres," he said, popping one is his mouth.

She laughed and nodded.

She then sang, "eleven pipers piping..." as she uncovered one of the trays.

The she spoke, "sesame crisps with piped on spinach cheese dip."

He smiled. "Nice."

She smiled. "Ten lords a-leaping," she sang, handing him a tall flute of a slightly tan liquid.

"Connor's "Land You on Your Backside Cocktail, I thought, would be a good pair with leaping. You do have to land after you leap," she said.

Becker took a sip, and puckered. "Whoo! That will land you on your backside!"

She chuckled. "I know. He takes no responsibility for too much consumed, by the way. Now, day 9," she said.

She sang, "Nine ladies dancing," but then stopped.

"We have to skip ahead to dessert, sorry."

"No you're not," he said with a teasing smile.

She grinned. "You're right. Anyway, this a ladyfinger parfait, made with ladyfingers, more of a cake type than a biscuit ladyfinger, and a coconut and pear whipped cream, that brings us to day eight."

She sang, "Eight maids a-milking," and winked at him.

"Doesn't embarrass me as much, not since we've had our own a-milking," said Becker, winking back.

She blushed.

"We definitely have to remember that code. I'll use it at the ARC when I want to be alone with you," she said, smirking.

He groaned. "Please don't."

She giggled, and the sang, "seven swans a-swimming," and she picked up a small paper bag.

"It's not edible," she said, handing him the bag.

He opened it and smiled. "Where did you find this?"

"A friend made it for me. She makes fabric dolls in all kinds of animal shapes. Making a swan was no biggie for her, although the combat vest and gun did make her wonder."

He laughed as he held the small swan, made out of a green paisley fabric, except for a dark gray tac vest and the small gray gun it held.

"Nice," he said.

She smiled. "Next is," and she sang, "six geese a-laying," and she uncovered a bacon quiche.

"Yum," said Becker. "Who made all this stuff?"

"You don't believe it was me?"

He smiled at her. "No."

She smiled back. "Smart man. No, I bought it. I did re-heat some of it, though. I'm a pro at re-heating. Anyway, on to number five."

She uncovered a dish. "Unbreaded onion rings, roasted in a savory wine dish with green beans."

"Nice," said Becker, "and I suppose that is..."

"Five onion riiiiiins," she said, proudly smiling at the held out note.

He shook his head and chuckled.

"Four calling birds," she sang, uncovering another dish.

"Cornish hens?" asked Becker.

"Yes, and that is the entree."

"Ooh, speak French some more."

She giggled. "As luck would have it the next line involves French, just not in French."

He smiled.

"Three french truffles."

"I knew you'd have chocolate in here somewhere."

She laughed. "These are for you, especially. I was surprised when Chef Tony said he could make them for me on such short notice."

"Especially for me? You can sacrifice three whole chocolate truffles?"

She rolled her eyes. "I got more, Becker, obviously."

He laughed. "So, what's so special about these."

"Well, since I don't want you to spoil this brilliant dinner, I will tell you. They're beer truffles."

"Get out of here, really?"

She nodded.

"Sorry, Jess, but I really need to check," he said, and popped one of the truffles in his mouth.

"Fine, but you are still eating all of this, mister."

He smiled.

"How are they?"

"Remember those pornographic sounds you made when you ate yours?"

She smiled. "Yes?"

"I could go there too, because, man these are good!"

She laughed. "I'm so happy. I need to get through this, though, dinner is getting cold."

"Right, sorry. Day, um, uh, two, right?"

"Two turtle doves," she sang.

"Right. What ya got?"

"This one was hard. I had to get creative. Turtle doves represent love, apparently, so in their honor I present to you," she said, reaching for a kettle, "lavender and cinnamon tea. It's a pair of spices like the pair of turtle doves, get it?"

Becker nodded. "Which brings us to..."

She smiled and sang, "And a pepperming bar of candyyyyy."

She clutched a chocolate bar. "The thing that started it all," she said.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. He pulled her close and tenderly kissed her. "It was one brilliant bar."

She nodded.

"This is all brilliant Jess," he said, gesturing to the food on the table. "you're brilliant."

"I know. I am. Shall we eat?"

"Sure. You can have the peppermint chocolate bar, by the way."

"We'll share it. Later, maybe after we've been a-milking."

He raised his eyebrow. "Jessica," he mildly scolded, and she giggled.

"Happy Christmas, darling," she said.

"Happy Christmas, Jess. You are you know."

"What?"

He blushed. "The song says 'my true love gave to me.' You are."

"Oh, Becker," she said. "Let's hurry up and eat."

"Jess...OK."

The End


End file.
